1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp, and particularly to an LED bulb having a wider range of illumination.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have many beneficial characteristics, including low electrical power consumption, low heat generation, long lifetime, small volume, good impact resistance, fast response and excellent stability. These characteristics have enabled LEDs to be widely used as a light source in electrical appliances and electronic devices.
A conventional LED generally generates a smooth round light field with a radiation angle of 120 degrees (i.e. ±60 degrees). The light emitted from the LED is mainly concentrated at a center thereof. The light at a periphery of the LED is relatively poor in intensity and typically cannot be used to illuminate. Therefore the LED cannot be used in a lamp which requires a wide illumination range, for example, an explosion-proof lamp which may be fitted to a miner's safety helmet, or a gas station canopy lamp.
Therefore, what is needed, is an LED lamp which can overcome the limitations described above.